


The Dark Aftermath

by limerencing



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 02:23:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13354485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/limerencing/pseuds/limerencing
Summary: Alistair and the Warden have trouble coming to terms with the aftermath of Alistair and Morrigan participating in the Dark Ritual.





	The Dark Aftermath

"Alistair?" Her voice nearly broke him. She normally made his knees weak, but now it felt like a tsunami of aching washing over him. He did not know why he did what he did, calling out Morrigan's name during an intimate moment. After the ritual with Morrigan, it flashed in his mind with every touch, and that disgusted him. Revolting memories, not of the act itself, he knew that meant nothing-- but he enjoyed it. He took pleasure in the interaction. He should have been struck by lightning, and he was sure Morrigan could arrange that if she ever found out. "Alistair." Her voice was firm now, gentle still. She was in front of him, her skilled hands resting on his knees gingerly and he knew those hands have torn apart darkspawn bare. Fear didn't rush over him, though all logic says it should have. 

"What can I do for you, dear?" He said, pretending she couldn't see the red in his eyes, or smell the sick in his throat. She didn't seem affected, but then again, none of the team's sense of smell worked properly since the battle of the Broodmother. 

"It's fine."

"No, it isn't."

"Alistair, I understand. She's. . . alluring and it was your first time with someone that wasn't me. I'm not going to--"

"No, no, no. You don't understand. I. . . liked it."

"Oh?"

"And I hate that I did, but it happened and I. . ."

"You came?" Ever the plain-spoken. He sighed, then nodded. "We were trying to get Morrigan pregnant, if you didn't, it wouldn't have worked. Alistair, just breathe."

"She breathed like you do, her hands touched the same place." His hands were shaking now. She grabbed them.

"We're in love, okay, not her. Your body, it's been beaten and stabbed and cut and bruised. Now, it's been touched by someone else, but that doesn't matter. You love me, and I love you. Okay. . . I love you." Her fingers raked through his hair. 

"Okay." He nodded. "Okay."


End file.
